The present disclosure relates generally to polymers used to improve the durability of inkjet printed inks. Polymers are used to improve the durability of printouts using a variety of printing techniques. A typical example is the dry toner used in commercial printers. However, use of such polymers is generally difficult in water-based inkjet inks due to the water-like viscosity of inkjet inks.